


love was painted gold

by apollonian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollonian/pseuds/apollonian
Summary: A fanmix following Derek and Stiles during the summer after season 2: the summer of possibilities.A gift for rejuvenescencia for the 2018 Sterek Secret Santa.





	love was painted gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Southpaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southpaws/gifts).



> Happy holidays, [rejuvenescencia](https://rejuvenescencia.tumblr.com)! My fanmix bug bit me hard after almost three years, so I decided to go with a mix for your gift - I hope you enjoy it! It's set in the summer after season 2 (ah, the summer of possibilities), and I just ignored season 3 and beyond while making it. There's a short little snippet of fic to kind of lay the groundwork for the mix (please ignore my love for run-on sentences).
> 
> General note: if Spotify doesn't work for you, I'm also looking at alternative hosting sites!

In the summer after Gerard and that whole mess, Stiles finds himself at loose ends. Scott's working on bettering himself in all aspects of his life, and while Stiles wholeheartedly supports him, there are some things a guy just needs to do on his own, you know? Like doing one-handed pull-ups while working his way through his summer reading.

Anyway, Scott's busy, his dad's busy, and Stiles wants to check on Boyd and Erica, so he wanders over to Derek's loft. Derek looks worn down, as always, but this time he tells Stiles that Boyd and Erica haven't been seen since that night in the Argent's basement, and he and Isaac have been out searching for them nearly every day. Stiles decides to join them, and over long hours spent poring over maps and hiking through the preserve, he and Derek find an easy sense of familiarity, of comfort and closeness, with the potential for something more. They can both feel it, but nothing happens until a sweltering night in the middle of August, when the tension finally breaks.

Even still, September looms ahead, somehow an unspoken deadline for whatever _this_ is between them. Afraid to see what the other's reaction will be, neither of them bring it up, and then school's started, and they don't have the long languorous days of summer anymore, no more hours spent close to each other with no need to move.

This time, when the string pulled taut between them breaks, it's not nearly as pleasant. There's arguments and denial of feelings and hurtful words backed by the knowledge gained over summer days, when it didn't feel like judgement to let each other know some of their deepest secrets. Eventually there's reconciliation, though, apologies and stuttered confessions and falling into each other's arms as easy as breathing, and they find their way back. In the end, it's Derek and Stiles again, surrounded by their pack - Scott and Isaac and Boyd and Erica - and the promise of better times to come.

 

 

Track listing:

"So He Won't Break" by the Black Keys

"You Already Know" by Bombay Bicycle Club

"Summer Moved On" by A-ha

"Heartbeats (live)" by The Knife

"You Are The Moon" by The Hush Sound

"Night Time" by the xx

"Hello My Old Heart" by The Oh Hellos

"Bloom" by The Paper Kites

"Love Lost" by the Temper Trap

"The Orient" by Foals

"Soul Meets Body" by Death Cab For Cutie

"The Days" by Patrick Wolf

"Lovely Day" by Alt-J

 

Fanmix on Spotify:

\+ a direct link: [Spotify web player](https://open.spotify.com/user/47dj9kophyba2cegw31bmerpq/playlist/5SDsl5N8BSz9hlSPQmlLAr?si=zJ7DnPeRQzGQjrqVAV21kw)


End file.
